


Is It Agony, Or Is It Retribution?

by maidmer



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Dark, Death, Gen, Matricide, Murder, Murder-Suicide, One Shot, Patricide, Suicide, Violence, another one of my sad lil fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidmer/pseuds/maidmer
Summary: Hopefully, there wasn't anything after death, considering what he'd done





	Is It Agony, Or Is It Retribution?

Sock knew it was leading up to this, it always had been.

Especially now, after he'd committed a real crime. Parricide, to be exact.

And he felt bad, he really did. Really.

Well, kind of. In a weird way. Because Napoleon Maxwell Sowachowski did love his parents, as most children do. It was just that his homicidal tendencies had constantly been at war with the attachment he felt for the people that raised him.

And now all of that internal warring had culminated in Sock sleepwalking to his dresser drawer, pulling out the six-inch kitchen knife he'd stolen years before, stumbling to his parents room, and stabbing them mercilessly. It was only after both of his forearms were soaked in blood that Sock woke up in a panic, realizing that in one fell swoop, he took away his own family.

It wasn't as devastating as he'd thought it would be.

So Sock did what any rational accidental murderer would do. He wrapped his parents' bodies in plastic garbage bags, snuck into the local cemetery, and dug graves for his mother & father. And himself of course.

After finishing the grueling process of dragging the bodies all the way to the graveyard, pushing them into the six foot deep holes, and covering them in earth, Sock was exhausted. Physically worn-out, emotionally numb, and mentally buzzing with the thought of what had to happen next.

It was funny, because he'd never thought of himself as a kill-yourself type of guy, but here he was. Murder weapon in hand, trembling in both apprehension and a little bit of excitement, Sock steeled himself for the pain to come.

Actually plunging the knife into his abdomen, however, was so much worse than the boy had anticipated. An instant twisting ache radiated out from the already heavily bleeding wound, causing him to stumble, and then fall backwards into his own grave. The impact into the dirt just made the burning sensation in his chest deepen, making him cry out in agony.

He whimpered, staring at the stars as he felt his life fading. Sock wondered if there was anything after death. Probably nothing good for someone who committed a murder-suicide.

As his consciousness weaned, Sock thought he could here a faint voice, "Welcome to Hell!"


End file.
